


searching for somebody to love

by hullomoon



Series: you can be my man [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, marriage talk, past David Rose/Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon
Summary: David and his thoughts and conversations on marriage throughout the years.





	searching for somebody to love

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a companion piece to i'll try to sleep, but just lie here awake, which is the other story in this series although you don't have to read it to understand this. 
> 
> Shoutout to oscarwildewannabe who betaed this. She is a joy to work with and is unintentionally the reason why this story is rated Mature.
> 
> Title comes for Kacey Musgraves's Somebody to Love because when I can't come up with a title it's either her or Hozier I go to.

Most of what David knew about marriage he learned from watching his parent's. 

He was six years old when he first asked about marriage.

“Adelina, do mommy and daddy like each other?” 

“Of course they love each other.”

David looked up from his coloring book “Mandy’s parents don’t like each other anymore and now they live in separate houses.”

Adelina sighed and sat on the floor next to him. David scooted closer to her.

“Most parents love each other and to show that they get married, sometimes that’s not always true. Sometimes people are married even if they don’t love each other and if they’re already married and don’t love each other anymore, they'll get divorced.”

“I don’t see mommy and daddy together a lot is isn’t that what married people do?”

Adelina smiled as she patted David’s knee. “They both have busy lives, but if you look you’ll find that your parents spend quite a bit of time together and love each other very much.” 

David took that advice to heart and as he grew up and heard stories from classmates and friends about parents divorcing or separating, he looked to his parents and the care they seemed to take with their relationship. It wasn’t an infrequent occurrence to visit a friend’s house only to witness shouting matches between their parents. David’s house was never liked that. Once he was a teenager he realized that if his parents were able to stay together this long there was nothing stopping him from eventually having the same kind of relationship.

\---

“Be careful about who you marry.” Justin, his boyfriend(?) said.

David didn’t know how this was relevant to the handjob he had just given him, but seeing as he didn’t want to leave just yet he decided to see where this conversation was headed.

“It’s too much of a hassle for something that’s not even gonna last that long. If you’re gonna do it you should be 100 percent committed.”

“Okay well, thanks for that truly helpful advice but I don’t know how that's applicable to our situation. It’s not like I plan on marrying you, hope you weren’t planning on that"

Justin finally looked at David with almost a look of pity. "You seem like the kind of guy that gets his hopes up, just want to ground you in reality." He then got up and put his t-shirt on, leaving David feeling both literally and figuratively exposed. When Justin grabbed his jeans David decided he should probably leave before he was kicked out. 

When Justin broke things off two weeks later, David wasn't all that upset, but Justin's words stayed in the back of his mind far longer than he ever would admit

\---

Being in Schitt’s Creek gave David a look into his parent’s marriage that he hadn’t had in years. He might have visited them frequently before, but as he got older the visits were less often and most of the time he didn’t see then for longer than a few minutes, just long enough for one of them to scratch out their signature on a check or to hand over a stack of bills If they had an actual conservation it was a miracle.

Now, with only a door separating them, the physical closeness made David even more aware of them and their relationship. Their family had been uprooted from their life and shoved into what could be, at best, described as a hovel. Throughout it all his parents never blamed each other, despite all of the stress brought on by the tragedy of their new situation. He never heard screams and shouts about how if his dad had paid more attention to Eli or if his mom didn’t spend so much money they would be in a better place. 

Instead they supported each other in their endeavors, Johnny trying to sell the town, then trying to run a business, or Moira running for town council. Seeing their relationship in full force again reminded David that sometimes long-term relationships or marriage worked, if you had the right person. He started to feel a spark of hope that maybe it could for him too.

\---

David was tired of feeling the aching pain in his chest. Surprising even himself, he found that he really meant it when he told Alexis that he thought he would never have to look at a dating app again. 

For four months, and even before that if David was being honest, Patrick had managed to insert himself into David's life in the most casual of ways until David wasn't quite sure what to do. Even if they didn't see each other they still sent random texts about their day or quick phone calls. He knew how important it was to take a breather and recollect after what just happened, but there was that nagging thought that they might break up and that was the underlying fear he didn’t want to admit. 

Besides their relationship being his longest, it had been the healthiest. He had finally been able to see himself in a relationship that was as good as his parents and now he didn’t know if he still had it. And that thought scared the hell out of him. He had known for a long time that he deserved someone who could treat him just as well as his parents treated each other. Of course, theory is different than practice and the long list of failed relationships (if he even wanted to call them that) had taken a toll on him and made it easier to hide his heart a little more each time. Patrick coming in was like a breath of fresh air, and slowly opened him up, only to have everything come crashing down again. 

David rolled over on the bed.

He knew that they weren’t broken up, not yet, but it still reminded him that there were really only two ways this relationship was headed, either they stay together and have an in-depth conversation or a break up. At that moment he didn’t want to think about which one was more possible. He couldn’t tell if the sick feeling came from the heartache or the sliders and cookie he polished off earlier. 

\---

David slowly opened his eyes. 

Spending the night over at Patrick’s apartment was such a blessing. Sure, when Patrick was living at Ray’s it wasn’t too awful, it was a definite step above the motel, and sometimes Ray’s breakfast was just as motivating a factor for spending the night as it was enjoying Patrick’s company. 

He slowly stretched out his legs from the curled up position he had slept in and moved so he was on his side facing Patrick. Early morning Patrick was one of David’s favorites.

His hair was rumpled on one side, and sleep shirt rucked up showing off his stomach that David just wanted to lay on. The blanket pulled back enough to expose pale thighs allowing David to see the soft skin he loved to get in-between. David imagined rubbing his scruff over it causing the skin to redden or take little bites and nips leaving bruises in his wake before turning his attention to Patrick’s cock and the feel of Patrick’s thighs as they gently squeezed David’s head. The best thing though, was his sleep-addled voice, which always came out a bit gruffer and rougher than his usual one and it sent a thrill through David whenever he heard it. 

“So I think that we should go visit Jordan and see what new products they have. There were a few that I think we could incorporate into the store and with the rest of their products we already sell.”

No response. David knew that Patrick was awake, his eyes were open and he didn’t have that slow-breathing that he knew so well from the few times he was able to watch Patrick sleep. The unblinking stare meant that Patrick was lost in thought, David wondered how long it would take to pull Patrick’s focus.

"You know maybe we should do some live demonstrations at the store? The knitting one worked well and I can see us branching out. Joceyln makes an interesting fondue and if she did a cooking demo she could use food from the store."

Still nothing. 

"Have I told you how much I love your voice in the morning? It's just deep enough to be different than your normal one and that's why I love giving you a blowjob in the morning so much. Just hearing you growl my name and then that little twist tug on my hair is the best."

David moved closer until he was almost touching Patrick's forehead with his own. "You seem to be thinking about something pretty hard." David saw him flinch slightly. 

Slowly, Patrick's eyes focused in on David's face. "How long were you trying to get my attention?"

"Not too long, but I definitely knew you weren't paying attention when I said that I think we should have Jocelyn host a cooking demonstration at the store” He paused, weighing his options before asking, “Is what you're thinking about something you want to tell me?"

Patrick paused, "What are your thoughts on marriage?"

David froze. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he hoped that Patrick couldn’t feel it. He attempted to school his face into one closer to mild curiosity rather than the anxiety he was feeling as he thought on how he should answer. He knew that Patrick’s question was most likely because of David’s “five year comment” he had made a few days ago, and even though he was the one that had made it, he wasn't for sure on what answer he should give. 

He could be truthful, but there was still that part of himself that told him to not show too much of his heart. He quickly dismissed the thought. If he couldn't be truthful to Patrick of all people then what did that mean for their relationship? 

"In the past I would say it was something society forces on most people because of expectations, and while that's true, with my track record in relationships, I knew that it was something that was attainable for people like my parents, but not me," David quietly responded "But now dating you has made me reevaluate, and it's something that could be a possibility." He couldn't meet Patrick's eye when he said the last part, unsure if Patrick would want to hear him say that. 

"David, I know you know I've been down this road before but I just want you to know that I love you, and I appreciate your honesty." Patrick caressed the whole length of David's arm and then held his hand. "I see it as a possibility too." Patrick ended his sentence by giving David a kiss as he scooted over in the bed so that he could be physically closer to David, leaving no room in between them. 

\---

David was absolutely beaming, staring down at his hands still shocked to see the four golden rings. 

Patrick _ proposed _. He hadn't expected it to happen like this and, to be fair, it seemed that neither did Patrick as he had tried to have them head back. Now with the champagne opened and the cheese and crackers laid out, David leaned back on Patrick and soaked up the sun. 

  
He was going to be _ married _, to a man he adored, cherished, and trusted, and who did the same in return, and he couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this and if you want to talk about Schitt's Creek head over to my tumblr, [hullomoon](https://hullomoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
